


Contentment

by WanderedandLost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Queerplatonic Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderedandLost/pseuds/WanderedandLost
Summary: It's an unspoken and easy relationship, one that placates some form of need inside them.





	Contentment

The sheets shift underneath her and she sighs as the warmth pulls away from her, watching as the redhead slowly pulls on his shoes and shrugs on his jacket. For a flickering moment she sees Fred in his face, but his movements are much too familiar now to see something she hasn’t had in ages. This love she harbors in her heart is different here, lingering in touch and sight so faintly that it dusts her with happiness.

Where Fred was explosive fireworks of love and joy, George is a sizzle of contentment and an overflow of pure unadulterated affection. Two very different leaves on the same branch in her heart. Though the easy wakeup satisfaction doesn’t last entirely too long, as he turns and nods to Hermione in a gentle farewell, brushing her hair aside and pressing a light kiss to her forehead before whisking off into the shop downstairs. 

It’s odd, what they do for each other, at least for anyone who is not them, but they manage. It’s enough for the two of them to be utterly filled to the brim with what they need, so they totter through life with each other, despite other's doubts. She’s heard it all before, Ron and Harry’s quiet concerns, and Mrs.Weasley’s hushed pity. The lot of them viewed it much like reliance, a constant feeding off of each other for someone who no longer existed. Hermione concedes that it did begin as such, someone to lean on after she looked upon the floor that held the only man who had made her see beyond, watched as his family cried, held his still body in her-

She breathes deeply as the aroma of her tea settles in the air, bringing herself back to the present as she hears the telltale signs of the shop coming to life. She sets herself on the balcony, drinking in the sight of George’s smile as he greets the young witches and wizards bursting into the store. This is enough, she thinks, to be surrounded by some of the wonders of the world, with a man who gives her delightful companionship, and a job that she so passionately loves, recuperating from the horrors of her past. 

And as she sips her tea, she stares off into the distance, wondering where in the world she would be if it hadn’t been for the gentle contentment in her current life.


End file.
